


Lover’s Bounty

by 27vampyresinhermind



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, February Fic Exchange, House Swolo, Kylo and Rey are bounty hunters, Prompt Fic, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Writing Den, Smut, SwoloFic, Writing Den, and there’s only one bed!, reylo au, they don’t get along, they have to stay in a hotel, until they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27vampyresinhermind/pseuds/27vampyresinhermind
Summary: Kylo and Rey are bounty hunters who don’t always get along. When one mission goes sideways, they decide to find a hotel for the night. But there’s only one bed left because of fucking course there’s only one bed. What could they possibly do with only one bed?





	Lover’s Bounty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pacificwanderer (CNichole)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNichole/gifts).



> Thank you as always to the amazing drnucleus for beta-ing this story! Thank you to pacificwanderer for the wonderful prompt! Thank to the Writing Den and House Swolo for all the support!

This was supposed to be a simple in and out mission.

The mark was a young, inexperienced pickpocket who had messed up and stolen from the wrong influential people. Whatever he’d managed to filch was apparently worth enough to warrant such an absurd bounty on his head. When Kylo had taken the job, he’d figured it would be easy credits for very little work. Grab the stupid pickpocket, collect the bounty, simple in and out.

He didn’t count on the idiot being able to tell when he was being followed.

“Rey, he made me and he’s heading in your direction. Do you copy?” His comm crackled with laughter from his partner.

“Of course he made you, you’re a fucking giant. I told you that I should be the one to follow him. If we lose this bounty because you refuse to listen to me, I’m taking the Falcon as punishment.”

Kylo would be damned if he let that little smart-mouthed desert rat take possession of his ship. It didn’t matter how hot she looked in the cockpit. The last thing he needed was Han Solo finding out he’d lost the Falcon to Rey. He’d never live it down.

“Not a chance,” Kylo growled, “just grab him!”

Kylo ran after the mark on foot, doing his best to corral him towards Rey’s position. Suddenly, the guy slipped down an alleyway.

Perfect.

It would be a dead end and this job would be over.

But as Kylo turned down the alley, his mouth dropped as the pickpocket scaled the wall with ease. Light footsteps behind him made him groan as he ran his hand through his hair.

“You let him get away twice?”

He turned to see his partner standing with one hand on her hip and the other twirling a dagger between her deft fingers. She’d made an effort to disguise herself for this job, choosing to wear a pair of tight black leggings with a fitted black tunic. Her excuse was so she could blend into the seedy underbelly of Coruscant more easily but sometimes he wondered if she just did it to torture him.

“I didn’t let him get away, he scaled the damn wall. What was I supposed to do?”

Rey rolled her eyes as she stepped closer. “If you’d listened to me in the first place and let me tail him, we could be headed back home by now. But now we have no idea where he’s gone. This is your fault, you big stubborn idiot.” When she shoved at him with her tiny hands, he caught them and held them to his chest, effectively trapping her.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do,” he growled. “I’m the lead on this team and you’re only here because my father thinks I need a partner.”

The ire in his voice would normally be enough to cow any normal person. But Rey was definitely not normal. She merely glared right back at him and yanked her hands from his grasp.

“I’d like to remind you that since your father assigned me to you, we’ve lost exactly two marks. Both of those losses were because you decided that you didn’t need a partner. How is that working out for you?” When Kylo refused to answer her, she arched her brow and smirked. “Mr. Big Pouty Lips doesn’t have any witty retort prepared?”

He hated it when she called him that. It made his brain short circuit and all he could think about was leaning in and pressing those lips she liked to tease so much against her own.

“Let’s just head back to the Falcon and start over in the morning.” Rey began shaking her head, obviously not liking that idea.

“The hangar you wanted to put the ship in is too far away for us to get a good start in the morning. We’ll find an inn and stay here for the night. You haven’t listened to me this entire mission so it’s my turn. We’re staying in the city and you’re paying for it.”

Kylo knew better than to argue with her when she was like this.

And, technically, she was right.

He hated when she was right.

“Fine.”

The inn she picked looked better suited to someone of his senator mother’s stature than a couple of bounty hunters. In her defense, it was the only inn that still had its vacancy lights on. The cheaper ones were filled for the night.

“Two rooms for the night please,” Rey slapped his credit chip down on the ornate marble counter (when had she managed to grab that?) and smiled a familiar disarming smile he liked to think he was immune to.

He wasn’t.

The older woman behind the counter tapped at her holoscreen a few times before shaking her head.

“I must apologize my dear, it appears we only have one room available.” Rey leaned over the counter to peer at the holoscreen, evidently not believing the woman.

“Let me guess, there’s only one bed too.” Something in the way Rey said it made him think she’d almost been expecting this to happen.

“Afraid so dear, one double bed,” she paused to give Kylo a once over before returning her wizened gaze to Rey, “but I’m sure if you two squeeze together it shouldn’t be too much of an issue.” The woman had the gall to wink then, which irritated the fuck out of him. The last thing Rey would want to do would be to share a bed with him. As it seemed they would be making the trek back to the Falcon for the night after all, Kylo turned to leave.

“We’ll take it.”

Kylo’s head jerked towards Rey, shocked by her words and wondering if he’d heard her correctly. He watched as Rey grabbed his credit chip and the room keycard from the counter and turned to meet his questioning gaze.

“What are you doing,” he half-whispered. Rey just shrugged her narrow shoulders, resigned.

“It’s been a long day and I want to take a shower. We can fight over who gets the bed later. Just come on.”

He followed Rey into the turbolift and watched as she passed the keycard over the panel so they would be taken to the correct floor. There was a moment of silence before she cleared her throat. When she turned to face him, her eyes glinted in the low light.

“What?” He didn’t like the way his voice cracked. He was one of the most successful bounty hunters in the galaxy and all it took was a look from this sassy, stubborn woman for him to sound like a teenager all over again.

To her credit, she didn’t seem to notice the sound he’d made. Or she ignored it for his benefit.

“Do you know why Han assigned me to you?”

Well that definitely wasn’t the line of questioning he’d been expecting. At least bringing his father up was a definite way to make him forget about whatever the fuck was happening in his chest and pants whenever Rey got closer.

“To piss me off,” he snorted.

“Because I requested it,” she bit back. “Solo Recovery is the best in the galaxy and you are one of the best bounty hunters in the game. If I wanted to be the best, I needed to work with the best. I wanted a partner that would push me. I wanted to be part of a team, to be an equal. I’m good at this job and I know that you know that. Just swallow your pride for once in your life and let me help you.”

The ding indicating they’d reached their floor beat him to any answer he may have been able to formulate. Rey merely sighed and hitched her bag up on her shoulder before stepping out of the lift.

Once again, Kylo followed after her.

As soon as he saw the bed, he wanted to groan. There was no way in hell they’d both be able to fit and he really didn’t want to sleep on the floor. Before he had the chance to ask Rey about sleeping arrangements, she lifted her tunic over her head and threw it over a chair in the corner.

“What the hell!” Kylo’s exclamation was met with a stoic look from Rey. She wore no underclothes beneath her tunic and Kylo tried to look everywhere in the room but at her stunning tits. They would fit perfectly in his hands.

“Oh so it’s okay for you to walk around without a shirt on but it’s scandalous when I do it?” She crossed her arms over her breasts but the action only really succeeded in pushing them further upwards and into his line of sight.

“I do not,” he paused, remembering that he did in fact do that quite often, “well I don’t look like that!” As he gestured to her entire body, she stepped closer. There was something dark in her eyes, something he wasn’t exactly sure what to do with.

“What do I look like then?”

Every neuron in his brain was screaming ABORT! ABORT! ABORT!

When it became clear that Kylo wasn’t going to be able to give any sort of answer, Rey rolled her eyes.

“I’m going to take a shower.” He watched as she shimmied her leggings down to the floor before making her way to the en suite bathroom. All of the tanned, freckled skin on display kept making his breath come up short. 

Kylo scrubbed a hand over his face with a groan of frustration. As he sat down on the edge of the bed, his mind started to wander.

Wandered itself right into the bathroom where Rey was most definitely lathering up her body. Wandered itself across the most perfect pair of tits he’d seen in his life, the image of which was burned into his retinas for all eternity. Wandered down the expanse of abdominal muscles that would twitch as he buried himself to the hilt. Wandered itself over the thatch of dark curls at the apex of her thighs, directing attention to the treasure found below. Wandered itself down long, muscular legs that would spread to accommodate him and constrict around his waist to hold him closer.

“Fuck.”

For a minute, Kylo considered leaving the room, leaving the hotel, going out into the town and finding a sexer lounge to relieve some of the newfound tension in his body. The life of a bounty hunter didn’t exactly lend itself to relationships so Kylo was no stranger to availing himself of the sexers back on Corellia. They helped whenever he got tired of his hand, or the loneliness. As he thought back, he realized he hadn’t been to see any since Rey had become his partner.

Did that mean something?

He didn’t get the chance to delve into any deeper meaning behind his celibacy as the shower turned off. Rey emerged moments later, blessedly wrapped in a towel and saving him from making a stuttering fool of himself for a second or third time that day. The steam billowed out around her giving her an ethereal look that seemed a bit too on the nose for his liking. The universe was just taunting him now and it wasn’t fair.

“Shower’s free if you want,” Rey smiled over at him, “and the water pressure is amazing.” When he didn’t respond immediately, Rey cocked her head to the side. “You okay there?”

“What? Yeah, I don’t know. I think I will take a shower.”

With that he stood, careful to turn his hips in a way that hid his straining erection from Rey’s view, and walked into the bathroom.

It was warm, residual heat from Rey’s shower still hanging in the air. He quickly made a pile of his clothes on the tiled floor and turned the cold knob until it wouldn’t turn anymore. As he stepped under the frigid spray, he conceded that she’d been correct; the water pressure was amazing. Of course, that line of thought only succeeded in reminding him just why he was taking a freezing shower in the first place. He was not going to jerk off to his partner while in the shower. That would be ridiculous and counter-productive. Not to mention creepy as fuck considering she was in the next room. A frustrated growl erupted from his throat as he stood back to allow the water to hit his dick without any obstruction.

As soon as his erection was gone, he made quick work of the rest of his shower. He’d left his toiletries in the Falcon so he stole some of Rey’s shower essentials and hoped for the best. After drying off, he wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped back into the bedroom, completely unprepared for the sight that greeted him.

Rey was curled up under the blankets in a fetal position on one side of the bed, snoring softly in that way he’d become accustomed to after a few months on the Falcon of finding her sleeping all over the ship.

The woman could fall asleep anywhere.

She looked so peaceful. 

And beautiful.

Why did the universe insist on torturing him?

At least with her being asleep already, they didn’t have to fight over sleeping arrangements. He pulled on a pair of sleep pants and slipped under the covers. The bed was far too small for two people over the size of tiny children but at least it was comfortable. Kylo held his breath as the mattress groaned beneath his weight, hoping against hope that the sound didn’t wake her up. When he heard her snoring continue without interruption, he let out the breath. Maybe her ability to sleep anywhere also made her a deep sleeper. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and told his brain that dreaming of a certain person was out of the question.

It could’ve been hours later. It could’ve been minutes. Kylo didn’t have a clue. He only knew that there was a sudden weight on his chest that wasn’t there before. When his eyes opened, he saw that Rey was no longer sleeping soundly on the other side of the bed. No, she was on top of him, straddling his waist and clinging to his torso, still very much asleep. She was also drooling on his chest.

“Rey,” he whispered softly, to no response. He tried again, somewhat louder. It seemed to jar her a bit at first but all it really accomplished was her scrunching her nose and tightening her arms around him.

“So warm,” she mumbled.

Slowly, he brought his hands up to her back. Even through the fabric of whatever shirt she’d decided to sleep in, he could feel the softness of her skin. He rubbed circles into her back, trying his best to gently wake her up when she suddenly ground her hips down on his. That got his dick’s attention. But the next thing she mumbled set his body on fire.

“Kylo, shut up…fuck me already.”

She was dreaming, of him. Dreaming of fucking him. On top of him. 

Rey was asleep on top of him while dreaming of fucking him.

What the actual fuck?

“Rey, I need you to wake up right now.” The forceful tone in his voice seemed to be enough this time around. Rey suddenly jerked awake and, upon realizing she wasn’t lying against the mattress, sat up with a start. Kylo could feel how the motion had her seated just above his dick, nestled it right between her ass cheeks.

He’d died and this was hell.

“What’s happening?” Her eyes took in their positioning and, while the room itself was dark, he swore he could see her gaze darken.

“You tell me,” he said as he placed his hands on her thighs to keep her from squirming. “I woke up to find you drooling on me.”

Affronted, Rey huffed. “I don’t drool!” Kylo rolled his eyes because of fucking course that’s what she would be concerned with and not the fact that she had yet to get off of him.

“Tell that to the wet spot above my left nipple.” She obviously wasn’t thinking straight because her hand immediately went to his chest to feel the spot in question. She froze then, seeming to realize everything at once.

Her dream.

Their position.

The fact that she talks in her sleep.

The proximity of his dick and her ass.

He expected her to scramble off of him, back to her side of the bed. He expected them to pretend this never happened and ignore the very real tension between them.

Then again, Rey never did what he expected her to do so why should this be any different.

Slowly, so slowly that he knew it could be nothing but deliberate, Rey shifted her hips down and closed whatever minuscule space there might have still been between their pelvises. 

“Tell me to stop,” she whispered. “Just tell me to stop and we can pretend this never happened.”

Kylo knew that was the smart thing to do. He knew it was what he should do. But that didn’t stop his mouth from blurting out,

“What happens if I don’t tell you to stop?”

In answer to his question, Rey reached behind her and stroked his length through his sleep pants. He could see the smirk on her face before she licked her lips.

“Then I’ll give us what we both clearly want.”

His hands tightened on her thighs as all the air left his lungs. How was he supposed to think straight with her on top of him like that? Luckily, the most important words made it out.

“Don’t fucking stop.”

She pulled his erection out of his pants before he even knew what was happening. How was she so fast? She had to be magic or something. Rey lifted her body up and back so she could position him at her entrance. The movement spurred Kylo into action. He took himself in hand, using the head to part her lips. As he felt the moisture there and saw it leak down onto the head of cock, it took all of his self control to not let his eyes roll back in his head. 

“How are you so wet already,” he marveled aloud. Rey’s laugh became a hiss as his head bumped her clit.

“This is kind of a permanent state for me whenever you’re not pissing me off. Has been for a while now. Now shut up and fuck me already.” Kylo didn’t get chance to remind her that she’d already said that because she sank down onto him and his vision whited out.

Rey propped herself up with her hands on his chest, using him as leverage to bounce herself up and down. It was easily the hottest thing he’d ever experienced in his entire existence. He could feel her muscles contracting around him every time she sank all the way down. A more exquisite form of torture hadn’t even been invented yet.

Kylo ran his hands up her torso, taking the shirt with them, until she lifted her arms and allowed him to remove the garment. His mouth closed around one nipple before he even knew what he was doing. The feel of Rey’s fingers carding through his hair to hold him there was perfect though. Her moans echoed through the room and he was positive they would get a noise complaint. But the only thought in his head was that he could make her louder.

Sitting up as he was, it didn’t take any effort to put Rey flat on the bed. She squealed as he did so but that quickly morphed into another moan as he bottomed out inside her.

“Oh fuck,” she gasped, “you feel amazing Kylo.” He placed a kiss against her collarbone before sucking on the skin there, marking her.

“That feeling is definitely mutual.”

Her hands were on his face then, pulling him up. When her lips pressed against his, he didn’t waste any time open his mouth to her. She swept her tongue across his and no star system could compare to the ones he saw in his mind. Rey fisted her hands in his hair to hold him in place as he continued to thrust. As she pulled away from his mouth, Kylo found that his face followed, already yearning for her touch again.

“I’m so close,” she breathed out, “please touch me.” The pleading tone in her voice spoke to some deep-seated part of him and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to please her. He brought his hand down to where they were joined together and swiped his thumb against her clit. The moan she released in response made his entire body feel like it had electricity crackling through it. He wanted that sound again so he repeated the motion with his thumb. His reward was instant and joined with her body clenching around him like a vise. 

Kylo’s thrusts quickened until they became erratic but Rey didn’t seem to care. She thrashed beneath him with a near constant stream of profanity-laced moans and yeses that had him second guessing his own control. Without warning, Rey’s entire body seized up as he felt her cunt fluttering around him. Seeing her in the throes of her own release was all it took to hasten his own. Two more thrusts and he was pulling out to cover her stomach in his spend.

Their breathing was labored as they each came back down from their highs. Rey hummed in satisfaction as she rolled herself out of the bed. Kylo watched as she walked over to the bathroom, somewhat frozen on all fours as he worked to catch his breath. When she returned, there was a washcloth in her hand. As she finished cleaning him up, she caught his lips once more.  
Kylo never wanted to stop kissing her. Ever. Forget about their job. Their lives. Every minute spent not kissing Rey was a minute wasted.

When she pulled away, she pressed her forehead to his and sighed.

“We’re doing that again,” she declared. Kylo fervently nodded his head in agreement which made her laugh. Her laugh was perfect. “But we need to sleep now if we’re gonna get an early start in the morning catching the guy you let get away.” She punctuated her sentence with a soft kiss to the end of his nose. Kylo was too stunned to do much more than watch her get back under the blankets. When she looked at him expectantly, he scrambled to do the same. As soon as he did, she slid over and tucked her head under his arm so that he would put his arm around her shoulders. Another satisfied hum vibrated against his chest as she snuggled further into him.

It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep once again, which left Kylo to stare at her sleeping form once more. If someone had told him that morning that he’d end the day with his partner sleeping contentedly on him after having mind blowing sex, he’d have said they needed intense psychotherapy. 

But he’d never been more happy to be wrong in his life.


End file.
